zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosie
Rosie is Dino Runner 5 of Adventure Squad and a friend of Thomas's on Sodor. Biography As a member of Adventure Squad, Thomas had recruited some Sodor engines as part of the machine division to keep the world safe from Demon X: a danger to all dimensions and galaxies formed by all the dark emotions from pretty much everywhere. Due to a clever attack strategy, Demon X wiped out more than HALF of the Leonold machine division, in cluding the parents of Thomas, Tim, and Danielle (the latter 2 being Thomas' siblings in the family's machine division). Because of his dead reletives realising the truth about Thomas, he was constantly told to make the guardion of nature mechs to match their desired specifications, the reason being that the previous users want their mechs to match their chosen successor (an example being when he was nagged by the previous user of galaxy rider 3 while preparing said mech for Emily). Rosie was given Dino Runner 5. Personality In the original series and Universal Rides, Rosie is a friendly, respectful and helpful tank engine who likes Thomas very much. She and Thomas like to have fun, and also like to help each other when they are working. Rosie can be described as a feisty, energetic and free-spirited tomboy who is not afraid to do hard work. She loves to race just as much as she loves to be Really Useful. Rosie also seems very eager to prove her worth, as evidenced by her wanting to help Thomas deliver Alice's birthday presents, or even pull a special train on her own. As of Season 21, she appears to have become more levelheaded and mature, serving as a voice of reason to James' arrogance. She also stands no nonsense for teasing or rudeness, although she does have a good sense of humour and likes a friendly joke. In Adventure Squad, Rosie retains her season 21 persona, but is more tomboyish and serious. However, she can be cheeky, festive, energetic, and free-spirited, like her introductory persona. She also gains a more girly side to her. Appearance Engine Rosie is based on an SR USA Class 0-6-0T. Originally classified as the USATC S100 Class and designed for shunting duties in Europe during the Second World War, after the war ended, fifteen of these engines were sold to the Southern Railway where they were used as dockyard shunters at Southampton. There, they worked alongside the LB&SCR E2s (Thomas' class). Both classes were replaced by BR Class 07 diesels (Salty's class) in 1962, though members of the class remained in service on departmental duties until 1966. Four members of this class are preserved, one at the Bluebell Railway. Two S100s have also been bought from the former Yugoslavia and modified to USA condition. Liza is another member of this class. From her debut up until The Great Race, Rosie was painted lavender with light grey tank panels, red lining and gold boiler bands. Her wheels were red with light grey wheel rims. Starting from the twenty-first season onwards, Rosie is painted cherry red with dark raspberry tank panels, gold boiler bands and light grey lining. She has gold lining above her wheels and around her ladder. Rosie has the letters "NWR" written on her tank panels in light grey and the number "37" in light grey under her cab windows. She still retains her original red wheels with light grey wheel rims however. Rosie wears a communicator in Universal Rides. It has white rods and black speaker bits, and the base and the antennae tip is pink. Adventure Squad has her in her season 21 design, but slightly modified. She has her white wheel rims, but all the red on her body has been replaced by pink. The sandbox lids on her boiler are magenta, and the water tank areas on each side of her smokebox have magenta lines going toward her face, which resemble claws with the white triangles at the ends. The gold and light grey on her body is replaced by white, and she now has white scale patterns on the inside of her tank panels. Her footplate now has pink and white hazard stripes in the shape of dinosaur scales. She now has two lamps on her bufferbeam, which are now pink in certain areas, and she now has a white star on the area underneath her boiler. She now has white siderods and cab handles. The scale pattern continues on her cylinders. She also retains her communicator from universal rides. Her funnel mounted lamp is pink with a white rim and frame. After Thomas's post-accident rebuild, Rosie decided to follow his lead, and by her request, was given a new coat of paint on her 5-yearly service, which was her red livery with lavender trim. In Adventure Squad, Rosie has the ability to generate wind. Mech Dino Runner 5 is bright pink with white highlights. It's forearms and skull structure are colored magenta. In this form, Rosie uses the mech's claws to create energy infused tornadoes. Dino runner 5.png|Dino Runner 5 Behind the scenes Rosie was voiced by Teresa Gallagher in the UK, and by Jules de Jongh in the US. Starting from Journey Beyond Sodor, she is voiced by Nicola Stapleton in both dubs. Notes *Rosie's lamps are in the same placements as Belle's lamps. *The bufferbeam lamps represent the lamp she used before recieving her permanant funnel mounted one. *While Rosie's original livery looked pink, her livery in Adventure Squad WAS pink. *Rosie's eyes were full black in the original series and the first tenth of Adventure Squad. They later became full dark pink in the second tenth of Adventure Squad. Starting with the broadcast of seasons' third tenth, her eyes are dark pink with black pupils. *Dino Runner 5 looks more like a featherless Velociraptor with larger claws. Category:Steam Team